


Roaming Holiday

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Ripples</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The minute they stepped out of the TARDIS The Doctor scanned the horizon anxiously.

"What's wrong?" David asked closing the door and adjusting his tunic.

"Just checking," The Doctor sighed, "for some reason, lately, every time I attempt to visit Rome I wind up some place else."

David looked around at the square, there was a large fountain in the middle and some pretty impressive statutory ringing the edges of the plaza. It wasn't a proper market place but there were some enterprising vendors selling wine and fruits to the milling crowds.

"But not this time?"

The Doctor finished his looking about and grinned widely, "no, not this time. This time it really is Rome."

As he finished his sentence a man walked past and bowed differentially at David before continuing along his way. This was repeated by other pedestrians and one elderly lady rushed up and handed him a pear before curtseying and skittering away.

David looked after the woman's retreating form, "what was that all about?"

"Your tunic..." The Doctor shrugged.

"Do I have it on backwards or something?" David looked down at his outfit.

"No, it's not that, nice legs by the way," The Doctor teased, "no, that tunic was donated...well not exactly donated, um it was given to me by....no wait that's not the word either. It was taken from a Senator. So since you're wearing it..."

"They think I'm a Senator?"

"Yup," The Doctor nodded, "and they really have a lot of clout so expect more of this sort of thing."

David took a bite of the pear, "want some?" he held it out to the Time Lord.

The Doctor looked at the fruit like it was a slimy foul thing and shuddered, "no, thanks," he shook his head vigorously; "I hate pears."

"Why is that?" David smiled at the scrunched up face The Doctor was making.

"They're gritty and they look like they'd taste great, but the minute you get one in your mouth it turns all mushy and bitter," The Doctor pointed at the pear, "they're a traitor to their food group."

David finished the pear with exaggerated enjoyment just for the effect it had on The Doctor. At one point the Time Lord looked horrified like David was crunching on a live baby rabbit instead of a harmless bit of fruit.

"I hope you didn't get any juice on you,” The Doctor gestured at David's tunic.

"Yeah, it would stain it," David nodded.

"No, 'cos then I'll smell it the rest of the day!" again the Time Lord shuddered.

David tried not to laugh at this, not terribly successfully.

The Doctor spun around slowly, eyes closed for a moment, then he brightened, "the baths are this way!" With that he trotted off, David hesitated for a second then followed him.

"Have you ever had an old fashion Roman bath?" The Doctor grinned, "they are amazing. First of all the tubs are huge, more like a modern day swimming pool. Some are heated with natural warm springs, and they scent them with flower essences, and then they have the best fluffy towels..."

"I don't have swim trunks with me," David protested.

"Oh, that, um well you don't need them, it's men only and they don't go for fancy dress," The Doctor explained.

"Nude, you mean."

The Doctor stopped, "oh, is that going to be a problem? I keep forgetting about human cultures and taboos. Are you opposed to nudity?"

David thought about that for a moment, "I guess not."

"Good!" The Doctor laughed and then taking David's hand broke into a dead run towards the bath house.

\--------

The old woman from the plaza followed them unnoticed, using her unremarkable appearance to blend in with the crowd. Her haggard face was lit up with a grin and her pale eyes glittered. The gods were smiling on her today, she giggled.

Or at least one of them.

She knew that these two new arrivals were out of place, even though one of them looked the part, his countenance and baring was all wrong. She lost them at the baths, not daring to attempt to enter the grand building.

Instead she hurried to the temple, hoping the gods would be pleased by what she had to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the temple the old woman demanded to see the High Priestess, she paced the foyer until she was shown into the inner sanctum.

She bowed her head low as the Priestess, approached, "holy one," she croaked, "I have news that I hope will show you how devoted I am to your lord," the Priestess gestured for the old woman to continue, so swallowing hard she pressed on, "if my intelligence pleases, may we talk of releasing my son? I know he meant no disrespect to your master but was deep in drink when he let the wine do the talking."

"Get to the point," the Priestess hissed impatiently.

"The scriptures speak of the ones who will seek to cast Erus from the heavens," the old woman continued, "and the tapestries...”

"What about the tapestries?" the Priestess urged looking at the one directly behind the woman.

"I have seen them, the twins! Medicus and Comitis!" the old woman cried out.

The Priestess' eyes grew wide, "I will meditate on your findings, if Erus is pleased you may see your son before the next new moon!" with that she turned and left the woman on her own.

After lighting incense and pouring wine on the feet of the statue in the nave, the old woman left the temple, her heart leaping in joy at the thought of having her son home soon.

\---------

The bath house attendant held a hand out to stop The Doctor until he spied David behind him, "I suppose your slave can accompany you," the man sneered, "but it's highly unusual."

David looked confused but The Doctor smiled, "I'm not a slave I'm a freed man."

The attendant yawned, "whatever you say, the changing rooms are on the left. Don't leave any valuables unattended, there has been a rash of petty thievery," he waved them off, with a dismissing gesture.

"Why did he think you were my slave?" David asked once they were out of earshot.

"They put a lot of emphasis on attire, you are clearly important because of your tunic," The Doctor explained, "the TARDIS' influence extends to me in that they don't see my appearance as out of the ordinary, and so since I am clearly not dressed in affluent manner..."

"But he let you in," David countered.

"He may appear indifferent but he's not much more than a freed man himself so he wouldn't risk angering you, as you are a Senator, for all intents and purposes."

As they relaxed in the bath The Doctor turned to David, "meant to ask," he started abruptly, "why Rome?"

David opened his eyes reluctantly, the warm water was making him so relaxed he was in danger of falling asleep, "that's a funny thing," he explained, "since joining you on the TARDIS almost every time I look out my bedroom window it's a scene from Ancient Rome."

The Doctor sat up, looking David in the eye, "what?"

"I know it's not really a window, but the room is a match for my bedroom at home..."

"That's not what I meant," The Doctor waved a hand at him, "you said the TARDIS has been showing you scenes from Ancient Rome?" his voice raised causing the other occupants of the bath to stare. He looked around and then in a softer tone, pressed on, "is it the same scene?"

David thought about it for a moment, "most the time. Although once or twice it's been a chariot race."

The Doctor leaned back for a moment, his arms stretched out on the cool tile behind him, "I don't know why she has been communicating with you instead of me lately..." he sounded a bit disheartened.

"Maybe you've been too occupied, too much on your mind so she's been giving you a break?" David offered.

"Could be," The Doctor didn't seem mollified, he tapped his fingers absently on the tiles, "but she's not given to flights of fancy, pardon the pun. Like the violets she put in your room, she was trying to tell you something."

"So you think there's a reason she wants us here?"

"Very likely," The Doctor nodded.

"And here I thought this would be just a holiday," David sighed.

The Doctor laughed, "mine never work out that way. Visited the Himalayas for a hiking trip, ran into a herd of Yeti, went scuba diving met the Loch Ness monster, etc. I'm sort of used to it by now."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor climbed out of the bath, grabbing one of the towels and wrapped it around himself. To the casual observer he appeared human but if one looked closely the small differences were very jarring. The long torso, given the leanness of the Time Lord, quite clearly showed him to be in possession of more ribs than the normal allotment.

Then there was the matter of skin tone, the humans (and human mixes) were red from the warmth of the baths. The Doctor’s colour didn’t shift from his normal pale tone, with its galaxy of freckles standing out like stars against the whiteness.

There were other little things that were out of place and just a bit off, but unless one was paying attention, it was easy to dismiss them as a trick of the eye. But the eyes now watching the Time Lord took in his alien-ness with a smile, smug in the knowledge that the small minded and fat bellied sloths in the bath would never notice the difference.

\---------

David reluctantly left the bath; the warm scented waters had relaxed him to the point of being in an almost boneless state.

The Doctor, however, was bouncing in place, eager to move on. He spied a flyer on one wall, and bounded over to it, “says here that there’s some activities planned at the main banquet hall,” he pointed at the first item, “a feast followed by a mass purging…eww!” he pulled a face.

Then he read further, “and an…oh…no, never mind,” he stammered.

That got David’s attention, he stood up and read what had made The Doctor blush, “interesting, but yeah I think we can pass on that!” he laughed watching how ill at ease even the idea made the Time Lord, “so since that is out, what would you like to do next?” 

The Doctor swallowed hard, grateful for the change of subject, “there are some fascinating examples of architecture around here. Temples, the Senate, and all that sort of thing, let’s go site seeing!” with that he rushed over the outer doors.

“Think we’d better get dressed first!”

The Doctor stopped, looking down at the towel and then back up at David, “yeah…good idea!”

After they were more suitably attired the stepped out into the street, The Doctor was so entranced by the columns on the bath house itself that he nearly stepped in front of a horse and cart. It was only by David quickly yanking him out of the way that he was not run over.

“Thanks,” The Doctor smiled, still distracted by the stone work.

“What’s so interesting?” David looked at the column, it was impressive but hardly worth dying for, he mused.

“I can’t quite put my finger on it, but something’s a bit off,” the Time Lord replied distractedly. He touched the marble with his finger tips, then pressed an ear to it. He finally pulled back a bit stuck out his tongue and licked the stone, savouring the resulting taste with a look of concentration.

David leaned forward and licked the column too, aside from grit and a bitter after taste, the only thing he got from the experience was a desire to never do that again.

The Doctor looked at David with a puzzled expression, “what are you doing?”

“Aside from really wishing I had a breath mint?” David shot back, “copying what you did.”

“You probably have a better sense of taste than most humans, but I doubt you possess the extra olfactory receptors Time Lords have in the roof of our mouths,” The Doctor laughed.

“Like a cat?” David asked, fighting the urge to scrape the taste off his tongue with his fingernails.

“I guess so,” The Doctor smiled.

“Wonder if cat nip would have the same effect on you?”

“Never tried it,” The Doctor replied distractedly, “but I certainly don’t share cat’s strange fascination with string or little rubber mice, although wind up mice are fun. I have a few of those…”

“Have you figured out what’s bothering you about the column?” David interrupted.

“It’s not just the column,” The Doctor tapped the marble with his knuckles, “it’s all of it, the whole feel is different. Something’s changed.”

“And, of course we’re going to dig around and find out what it is,” David sighed.

“Of course!” The Doctor shouted, loud enough to disturb some roosting pigeons.

“You ever heard the phrase about ‘all work and no play’?” David asked.

“This is play!” The Doctor smiled, grabbing David by the hand, “come on!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are we going?” David asked trying to catch his breath. The Doctor had taken off at break-neck speed and was essentially dragging David along, his feet barely touching the ground.

“Where the action is!” The Doctor laughed over his shoulder.

“The Senate?” David ventured.

“No, no,” The Doctor replied, “you want to know the best information you go to the market place, the vendors and the patrons always have their ear out for the latest juicy gossip!”

Once they reached the market place, many chattering voices stopped and eyed David warily, “what’s going on?” David whispered.

The Doctor looked around, “they aren’t used to seeing someone of your high ranking among the ‘little people’ give them a moment…” as soon as he got those words out the din increased again, “see? Now, we need to find someone a bit older…AH! There he is!”

The older man seated next to his push cart, smiled as they approached, “got the best cookware here! Pottery, decorated with only the highest quality lead veneers…”

Just out of earshot The Doctor turned to David, “choose something from the cart, admire it, etc. while I try to get him to talk.”

David picked up a rather impressive looking bowl; the thing was heavy and ornately painted. The old man grinned, “you have a good eye, sir!” he clapped David on the back, “that is a new item, just delivered, it depicts the birth of Athena!”

“My master would love to see more of your excellent wares,” The Doctor nodded towards David, “perhaps even become a patron of your art, but he has a very short attention span and a tendency to wander off if not entertained whilst he browses…”

The old man’s eyes glittered at the thought of gaining the patronage of a Senator, “what sort of entertainment does your master like? I can arrange for some dancing girls?”

The Doctor shook his head, “he has an ear for gossip, tawdry vice to be sure.”

David forced a yawn as he picked up yet another vase, playing along with the scene the Time Lord was setting.

What seemed like hours later, the old man had run out of steam. David’s ears hurt and the old man looked like he could use an oxygen mask, but The Doctor was all smiles. He produced a coin from his brown pin stripe suit jacket, and handed it to the vendor. The sight of the money seemed to revive the old man. He gently bit down on it, to verify its authenticity and quickly wrapped the last vase David had been looking at in some parchment and handed it to him.

As they walked away David asked, “did you get anything useful out of all of that?” he made a gesture with his fingers like a mouth moving rapidly.

The Doctor nodded, “aside from way too much information about the emperor’s bedroom habits, goats? I mean seriously, that is just wrong on so many levels. But yes, there were a few scraps of useful information in all that. For example the destruction of the temples.”

“I think I had tuned him out by then,” David scratched his ear, thoughtfully, “what about the destruction of the temples?”

“It seems that there’s been a bit of a shake-up amongst the gods recently. Older, established temples are being torn down and replaced. Temple of Hadrian was recently demolished to make way for a much larger and more grand one.”

“If I remember my history that wasn’t that unusual,” David replied.

“No, but usually it’s to build a larger more ornate one to the same god, or goddess. To show how loyal their worshippers are, but in this case the temples are being replaced by a new god, and frankly one I’ve never heard of,” The Doctor explained patiently, “Erus.”

“Erus?” David asked, “what is he the god of?”

“Good question,” The Doctor puzzled, “I know all the time honoured Roman gods and goddess, even had a drink with Jupiter once, nice guy, but once he’s had a few he can be quite tedious. Kept going on about his past conquests…”

“You’ve met them?” David interrupted, “are they really gods? I mean in the true sense of the word?”

“To tell the truth, most of them were actually just from other planets. Some were stranded due to crashed or malfunctioning space craft, but they had a pretty good gig being divine and most handled the duties with grace and good will. Mars was an exception to that, hot tempered when crossed.”

They arrived at the construction site, the temple was only half completed but it was already massively impressive. Large carved marble relief with gold leaf ringed the lower floor, and tall columns stretched to the heavens.

“That looks like something from Las Vegas,” David mused as he looked at the building.

“It does seem a bit over the top,” The Doctor agreed, “and frankly a bit out of character for this time period.”

“What makes you say that?”

“That,” The Doctor pointed up at the top of one of the columns.

David squinted in the harsh light of the midday sun, “that looks like a…”

“Radar dish,” The Doctor finished for him, “definitely not your usual adornment for this era.”

“Another crash landed alien?” David offered.

“At the very least. Time to met Erus! Let’s head to his current residence and see what we can find!”

“Hope he’s a friendly god,” David sighed.  
“Me too,” The Doctor agreed, “but we’ll never know if we just stand here wishing! Come on!”


	5. Chapter 5

As they approached the row of temples a young man fell to his knees in front of them. David rushed over to see if he was OK but before he reached the kneeling lad, four more people dropped to their knees.

This made David stop dead in his tracks. He turned around to address The Doctor, but couldn’t see him at first as the Time Lord was standing on the steps to a smaller temple a few metres away. After getting his attention David asked, “what is going on?” he gestured at the now impressive collection of kneeling people.

The Doctor didn’t take his eyes from the relief carving, “I think it may have something to do with this,” he ran his fingers along the marble.

David leaned in and saw that the carvings were of many different scenes, but featured the same two figures over and over again. Two tall, thin figures. One clad in robes that were of the time period and one clearly wearing a suit of a more modern cut, made from a pin stripe material.

“That’s us!” David exclaimed with surprise.

The Doctor nodded, “and this is apparently our temple,” he waved at the building.

“How is that possible?” David rocked back on his heels, still in shock at the images before him.

“No idea,” The Doctor grinned, “but that’s half the fun!”

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance of just getting back into the TARDIS and heading to say Elizabethan times instead?” David sighed.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” The Doctor shot back.

“I’ve done the god thing before, remember? I’m the Chosen One?” David prompted, “it’s unnerving and never seems to wind up being a good gig.”

“Don’t you want to know how our likenesses got here?” 

“Well, yes…” but before David could finish his sentence The Doctor grabbed his hand and yanked him into the temple.

The foyer was ringed with oil lanterns burning at half light, there were no windows at eye level but set high in the walls were a series of smaller ones that resembled the windows of the TARDIS. David pointed at the windows, and The Doctor nodded gravely, neither one seeming to want to break the silence just yet.

As they approached the main room of the temple the passage way grew dimmer, making it almost impossible to see. The Doctor pulled a small torch out of his pocket and switched it on, scanning the walls and floors for booby traps or just admiring the stone work, it was hard for David to decide which. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps and David was pretty convinced his heart was pounding loud enough that even the dead could hear it.

The hallway ended in a large room. The bright light hurt David’s eyes at first, and The Doctor held his hand up to shade his vision as well. A girl, not more than ten years old, spied them first. Her eyes got very large and the colour drained from her face. With a squeak she turned heel and ran out of the room, leaving by a small door set in one wall.

The Doctor bounded over to the door, but before he could open it, it swung open abruptly. The door hit him full in the face and he fell backwards with a thump, “ow!” he yelled as his rear hit the floor. After doing a quick check of his various body parts, wincing as he touched his nose, he rose.

The woman, who had opened the door, looked at him with her mouth slightly open. The girl who had first seen them peeked out from behind the woman’s robes. The girl whispered, “I told you! It’s Medicus and Comitis!”

“I can guess what Medicus translates to,” David looked at The Doctor, “but what is Comitis?”

The Doctor grinned, “Medicus and Comitis…I like that. It means Doctor and Companion.”

“Companion? Nice…” David grumbled, “how come you get your own title?”

“Comitis can also be friend, and I think that works, don’t you?” The Doctor soothed, “besides how petty of a god are you that you care what name your worshippers call you?”

David had the good grace to blush a bit, “sorry, got carried away.”

The woman waited until they were finished talking before stepping forward, bowing low she approached them, “my lords, you grace us with your presence,” then she quickly poured wine into two cups and handed them over.

David eyed the liquid suspiciously. “Just drink it,” The Doctor hissed, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Tipping the cup back, David took a bigger sip than he meant to and almost choked on the strong taste, “thank you,” he gasped.

The Doctor drained his cup in one gulp and handed it back to the woman, “so, since we’ve been away for a while, you know heavenly business and all that fill us in. How goes the world in our absence?”

The woman looked at him with a brief frown of puzzlement, then remembering herself she quickly recovered. She knew her gods were unique, but this was odd behaviour for even them. She shrugged, the mundane have a hard time understanding the divine, she reasoned.

Bowing once before continuing, she filled them in on the recent events on temple row.


	6. Chapter 6

"It would seem Erus has been a busy little boy," The Doctor commented as the woman wound down.

"The oracles have said that the heavens themselves are in conflict. That Erus seeks to depose even Jupiter himself!"

The Doctor tapped a finger against his temple absently, "not unheard of in the pantheon, I mean Jupiter deposed his father, but that isn't how history plays out. Or played out..."

The woman looked at The Doctor then at David in confusion. David smiled at her, "sorry my friend tends to talk in riddles..." then he leaned in, "I didn't catch your name?"

Even though she looked stunned at one of the gods caring enough to ask the name of a mere human, she bowed deeply, "I am Alexandreia. I am one of the novices here. The rest of your worshippers are in prayer I drew watch duty." When she realised she was rambling she clamped her mouth shut with a click. The gods didn't want to hear your petty little life details, she chided herself.

But instead of incurring wrath or at the very least impatience from Comitis he smiled even wider, "must be pretty boring, there doesn't seem to be a lot of traffic through here."

Alexandreia winced, "it's not that you are not revered or that we do not offer the most welcoming greeting to all that enter..."

David's smile slipped. Her face had turned quite pale and he realised he had upset her, unintentionally, "no I didn't mean that at all!" he assured her.

The Doctor was prowling around the temple, seemingly at random he would touch something or lick another wall or column.

Moments later David heard the familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver's pulse. Alexandreia's ears perked up, "what is that sound? Did another bird get in here?"

The Doctor turned back quickly, "I was just whistling," he lied, and quickly pocketed the screwdriver.

Alexandreia tried to keep her face blank but it was pretty obvious she was confused and bewildered by their behaviour since arriving. Luckily, for her, she was saved by the rest of the temple's inhabitants flooding into the room.

The High Priestess stopped dead in her tracks as she saw The Doctor and David. Her face went white as a sheet, with only two red spots on her cheeks lending her any colour.

"My lords!" she called to them, then in a much lower voice hissed at Alexandreia, "foolish girl why didn't you tell me we had important visitors?"

"Don't be hard on her," David interrupted, "she did fine, we were made welcome in a proper fashion."

The Priestess bowed in David's direction, "you are too kind."

The Doctor paced the edges of the crowd, then zeroed in on a relief carved near the nave, and came to a dead stop. He dropped to his knees and got in very close, tracing the carvings with his finger tips slowly. Before David could see what had him so intrigued The Doctor jumped to his feet, "ladies it's been a pleasure! He shook the hands of a few of the women before grabbed David by the arm, "but we have to dash. Heavenly business and all, you understand!" With that he took off at a dead run for the exit, pulling David along with him.

It wasn't until they gained the street that David caught his breath, "do you mind telling me where we're going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"We are going to visit the competition!" The Doctor replied over his shoulder, not slowing down his breakneck pace.

David looked behind him to see that some of the temple's occupants were following them, notably Alexandreia and the High Priestess. He planted his feet, almost causing The Doctor to fall on his rear. The Time Lord whirled around frowning, "What now?" he grumbled.

"We seem to have a bit of an entourage," David gestured at the two women.

The Doctor waved at them, "a show down between gods, how very Roman is that? Not too different from your time, it's like watching football."

"I hope they don't challenge us to a game, I am not very good at football," David mused.

"If it comes to a fight, it will be more like rugby," The Doctor replied, "and sadly I think I know the opposing team, all too well."


	7. Chapter 7

Erus was resplendent on his throne, dressed in robes of the finest silk, embroidered with gold and silver threads. He was enjoying a manicure, and being fed choice fruit by some of the novices when the High Priestess dared to interrupt his bliss.

"My lord," she bowed deeply, "I have news!'

He yawned, "let me guess, the terrible twins are on their way over here," he made a dismissive gesture, "don't you think as an all knowing god, I would have already had this information?"

"I'm sorry," she dropped to her knees in supplication, "I didn't mean..."

"Enough!" he shouted and summoned the guards, "I think you need to remember your place!" he pointed to the trembling woman at this feet, "take her away, I think a few days in the dungeon might make you more humble."

Smiling as the guards led the weeping woman away Erus turned to one of the nubile novices, "whichever one of you pleases me the most, will be the new high priestess..."

Chuckling softly Erus watched the novices trying to out play each other, but his mind was only half on them, instead he was looking forward to seeing his old friends/enemies once again. His smile became just a bit more sinister as he thought of how he would greet them.

\-----

David was beginning to wonder if they were lost. He was pretty sure he had seen the Temple of Athena at least four times already but The Doctor was so lost in thought he was reluctant to interrupt him. Finally on the fifth pass he spoke up, "I think we're going in circles," he pointed at the temple.

The Doctor looked up, "I'm aware of that," he snapped, "I'm thinking, and I do my best thinking when I am moving about..."  
"I am getting sore feet, these sandals really don't fit properly," David lifted up his foot to show the Time Lord a blister that was beginning to form.

Before he could blink The Doctor grabbed his foot, almost knocking him off balance, pulled a small tube of something out of one pocket then applied it to the blister. To finish it off the Time Lord gave it a small blast from the sonic screwdriver and the blister was gone. In its place was only healthy smooth skin.

"What was that?" David asked glancing at the healed area.

"Hmm?" The Doctor replied distractedly.

"The stuff you just put on the blister?"

"Awnelm extract. It cures burns, blisters, boils and lots of other things that start with 'b' although it has other medicinal properties for ailments that begin with other letters," The Doctor explained quickly, "the sonic blast was just to speed it up a bit."

Before David could say anything The Doctor held up his hand, "do you hear something?" with that he dropped to the ground and put his ear into the dirt.

David didn't have to follow suit because soon the rumble of the earth and the sound of what sounded like a stampede filled the air. Off in the distance a cloud of dust appeared to be growing and swelling blocking out the sun. The most disturbing part, David thought, was that the cloud appeared to be heading straight for them.

"I'm guessing this is not good," David murmured.

The Doctor jumped to his feet, "to say the least," he nodded, not taking his eyes from the growing cloud, "I think it would be best if we..."

"Run!" he and David spoke at the same time.

But despite this sage advice The Doctor seemed transfixed and rooted to the spot. After jogging in place for a bit, David grabbed The Doctor by the back of his suit collar and pulled him along as he made for the Temple of Athena. As he dragged the Time Lord along he hoped to gain the building before the dust cloud swallowed them both up, and carried them away.

The heavy doors clanged shut just as the soot had caught up to them. The sand swirled under the door as David secured the bolt.

"What was that?" he asked breathlessly as The Doctor climbed on a statue to peek out the window.

"That was a sand storm," The Doctor squinted at the swirling vision outside, "but it was not a naturally occurring one. The conditions aren't right for one to just happen. That was meant for us."

"I've been in sand storms, they're annoying but unless you breath in all the sand they're not usually fatal," David replied.

"No, but there's something in that cloud," The Doctor tapped his finger on the glass, "that rumbling and the earth shaking that wasn't an earthquake that was the sound of something hidden in the dust. But what?"  
The Doctor didn't have to wait too long to find out, as soon as the words left his mouth a Minotaur emerged from the gloom.

With a snort and growl it lumbered over the temple doors, lowered its head and charged. The door jumped but bolt remained in place.

David climbed up beside The Doctor and saw the thing regrouping for another assault, "that bolt isn't going to withstand repeated blows."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, "no it's not. Let's hope it isn't smart enough to figure out that there's a back door."

David turned around, "is there a back door?"

"Let's hope!" The Doctor jumped down and legged it towards the rear of the temple. After a moment's hesitation due to the desire to see the Minotaur one more time David followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor opened the back door slowly, and scanned the area before leaving the temple, “coast is clear!” he announced leaving the building and gesturing for David to follow.

“I don’t think it’ll take long for the Minotaur to figure out we’ve gone out another exit,” David whispered, trying to keep his voice low.

“They aren’t the most clever creatures, he’ll most likely keep head-butting that door,” The Doctor gestured vaguely towards the front of the temple, “until he breaks it down.”

“Are you sure that the Minotaur was the only thing in that dust cloud?” David asked looking over the Time Lord’s shoulder.

“Of course I am!” The Doctor laughed, then seeing the frown on David’s face his smile slipped, “out of curiosity, why do you ask?”

David pointed to a spot in the distance, “because there appears to be a herd of something else heading this way.”

“Ah, centaurs,” The Doctor breathed out slowly as he turned around to see what David had been pointing at, “they are quite good with those bows some of the best archers in history, more’s the pity.”

“So if we try to run for it, we’ll be shot full of arrows and if we go back into the temple we’ll get trampled by a Minotaur?” David inquired, his voice strangely calm.

“Yup,” The Doctor agreed, “not great choices to be honest.”

“No, not really,” David agreed, “but given that we need to make a decision now, which is it going to be?” The centaurs grew closer, and started to arm themselves as they bore down on the two men.

“We need a third option!” The Doctor shouted, “think!”

“Um…” David whirled around, looking for an alternative, “sorry nothing comes to mind!”

The Doctor seemed to come up empty handed as well so they chose to duck back into the temple. As they closed the heavy doors a hail storm of arrows rained down on them, several sticking in the wood.

“That was close,” David gasped, almost collapsing against the door with relief.

“Don’t get too relaxed,” The Doctor cautioned, “bull boy isn’t giving up just yet.” As he said that the sound of the front door being battered rang in the temple.

After a few more ear-splitting thumps assaulted them, a tall woman with long dark hair emerged out of one of the rooms, “what in the name of all that’s holy is going on here?” she grumbled holding her head in both hands.

The Doctor smiled widely then turning to David mouthed “hang over.” Then turning back to the woman, “Athena! It’s been ages, how have you been?”

Athena squinted at him, “Doctor! To what do I owe this visit?” she made like she was going to embrace him then turned bright red, grabbing his lapels, “wait, how long has it been? You told me you were just nipping off for some fresh honey and never came back! You are the most irresponsible, unreliable, ungrateful...”

“I hate to interrupt this tearful reunion,” David burst in, “but it appears we are about to be joined by a rather unhappy third.”

The Doctor looked gratefully at David, and stepped back out of Athena’s grasp, “there’s a Minotaur trying to bust down your door.”

Athena’s wrath shifted from The Doctor as she stomped over the front of the temple and threw open the doors, “what are you playing at?” she thundered at the Minotaur, “knock it off or I’ll have your hide for my throne!”

The Minotaur stopped dead in its tracks and regarded her with large eyes. Then it made a sound half way between a whimper and a yelp and turned tail and ran away.

“Well that was easy,” David laughed.

“So you say,” The Doctor sighed, “but I don’t think she’ll have the same ability to ‘charm’ the centaurs.”

Athena rejoined them, “just watch me. They’re the reason I’m in this sorry state,” she held her head again, “we had a little wine party last night, and they probably aren’t feeling that wonderful either.”

She walked over to the altar and reached behind it pulling out some earthen jugs, “be right back!” she carried the vessels to the back door and loud cheers could be heard. The Doctor listened intently, then smiled.

“We should be OK to leave in a bit,” he laughed, clapping David on the shoulder.

After what seemed like days but in reality was only really a few hours, they ventured out the back door. The centaurs were leaning at odd angles, one was laying flat on his face, and some were singing rather racy tunes.

Athena was draped over one fairly handsome centaur, her dress a bit askew and her eyes bleary, “see? They’re really nice guys…” she slurred, she planted a bit wet kiss on the centaur’s lips.

“It’s been lovely to see you again,” The Doctor nodded at Athena, “take care now!” He started to walk away, quickly.

David waved at the rather drunken party, and trotted after The Doctor. Once he caught up to the Time Lord he asked, “how do you happen to know Athena?”

“We dated, briefly,” The Doctor shrugged, “long story but the rule of thumb is never go out with a Cereghian female, they are very possessive…”

“If that ever comes up I’ll be sure to remember that,” David rolled his eyes, “unlikely as that is to happen. But thanks.”

The Doctor either failed to catch or chose to ignore the sarcastic tone and cheerily replied, “you’re welcome!”

Before David could respond The Doctor announced, “this time I’m absolutely sure the coast is clear. Come on, time’s wasting!” With that he took off in the general direction of the Temple of Erus.


	9. Chapter 9

Unknown to David and The Doctor, Erus was anxious to meet up with them too. His spy network reported on their progress and each time they got waylaid he wanted to scream. The build up was setting his nerves on fire. His hands fairly itched to get a hold of the twin menaces.

His mood grew darker as yet another tale was told of Medicus and Comitis getting sidetracked. Especially when he discovered that the Minotaur was a coward, scared off by a mere goddess!Add to that the Centaurs who were supposed to finish up the pair or at the very least capture them and bring them to him to kill, had instead gotten drunk off of their furry posteriors.

One of the novices, sensing his mood, sought to distract him. She let the loose dress she was wearing, slide appealingly down her milky shoulder and leaned forward showing all her charms. Her attempts were for nought as Erus brushed her aside like a troublesome gnat and got to his feet.

She tapped her sister novice on the arm and gestured to make a hasty retreat into the cloister. She had seen Erus in one of his rages and had no desire to witness another. They quickly made off when his back was turned.

Erus heard them go, and he smiled. It was too delicious to be able to inspire such fear, this god thing was a quite a high. He was finally being worshipped in a manner befitting his greatness, but with the arrival of the terrible twosome the whole scene could come crashing down around him.

A spy came rushing in, briefly forgetting to bow to Erus but quickly recovered, sweeping low before approaching, "my lord," he simpered, "I have news..."

Erus waved his hand impatiently, "get on with it!" he sneered.

The spy's eyes showed the appropriate amount of fear at Erus' words, "my lord Medicus and Comitis are almost to Temple of Vesta..."  
Erus choked back a laugh. If Vesta clapped eyes on the wandering pair, one of them would be in a world of hurt. He almost felt sorry for Medicus, almost.

Well, not really.

In fact he would love to be a fly on the wall for that reunion.

\-----

The Doctor wasn't quite a fly on the wall, more like a butterfly pinned to a display case's backing. Vesta had been on the roof of her temple sunning herself when the familiar, long legged, tall whip of a Time Lord came into view.

She blinked in surprise, rubbed her eyes to be sure that it wasn't a speck of sand making her see things, then with a shriek to her temple guards she flew out the door. Before The Doctor could utter a single syllable he was lifted by the throat and slammed against the outer wall of the building.

David looked on in amusement, "another ex?" he ventured with a smile.

"Vesta, this is David, he's um, well long story..." The Doctor managed to wheeze out, "David this is Vesta," he gestured at the red faced woman with long ginger hair.

Vesta didn't take her eyes from the Time Lord held tightly by one of the guards, with his trainers dangling off the ground, "another ex?" she demanded, "how many more are there?"

"Oops," David laughed, "sorry."

The Doctor glared at him, "you are not helping!" he hissed.

Vesta finally looked at David, "why does he have your face?" she asked The Doctor, but before he could reply, she got in between the guard and the Time Lord, "which broken down whore did you sire him with mister-I-am-not-ready-to-settle-down?"

"Technically I'm not his son," David offered, "he's more like my grandfather, after a fashion."

This didn't seem to placate the goddess, instead she glared daggers at The Doctor. Then like a light switch being thrown a soft smile appeared on her face and she gestured for the guard to let the Time Lord down. "You came back just to see me?" she cooed sidling up to him, "isn't that right sweet heart?"

"Well, technically..." The Doctor started, but David caught his eye and nodded in an exaggerated fashion. He quickly recovered, "why yes, of course I did!"

David breathed a sigh of relief. Wondering how The Doctor ever managed even a fleeting relationship when he appeared to have no tact or finesse whatsoever!

Vesta linked her arm in The Doctor's and led him into the temple, the guards looked disappointed to be called off. David waited a beat before following the party inside. He had the oddest feeling that he was being watched, even though the area appeared to be deserted. He shrugged it off as just nerves and joined the others.


	10. Chapter 10

Vesta had sat The Doctor down on a chaise lounge and had planted herself on his lap. Her voluptuous figure draped across the Time Lord’s skinny frame was a sight to behold. David bit back a laugh, covering his amusement with a cough.

She laced her fingers in The Doctor’s hair and ruffled the locks until some were standing straight up. Then she moved one of her hands to his collar, untucked his tie and pulled him into a wet sloppy kiss. When she leaned back to catch her breath The Doctor peered over Vesta’s shoulder at David, his eyes pleading for help as she wriggled closer and his knees threatened to buckle.

Taking pity on the Time Lord David cleared his throat and asked, “so what do you know about Erus?”

Vesta’s attempts at wooing The Doctor stopped cold at his question. She jumped to her feet, fists clenched, “that little upstart!” she hissed, “he just appeared out of nowhere. Got in chummy with Jupiter and Juno, plying them with mead and flattery and next thing any of us know he’s been elevated to god status.”

Her dress swirled around her as she thundered, “he’s trying to depose some of the lesser gods, the ones with the smaller followings and had managed to convince some of the Norse branch to cross over. Just what we need Loki loose in Rome!”

The Doctor stood up as well, giving the chaise lounge a suspicious look like it would attempt to grab him back, “what does he look like?”

Vesta stopped still, “he looks like…now that’s odd!” her face curled into a frown, “I have seen him many times, yet the minute you asked that, my mind went blank! I can’t recall anything about his appearance.”

“Is he tall? Short? Thin? Fat?” David prompted.

“Not tall,” Vesta struggled to remember, “medium height.”

Then she clutched her head, “this is giving me a headache! If you’re so interested in Erus,” she snapped, “go look at him yourself!” With that she flounced out of the room.

“That was odd,” David offered after she had left them alone.

The Doctor nodded, “most likely the result of some hypnotic suggestion, she is being prevented from remembering.”

“What would be the point of that?”

“If you were on dodgy ground with the existing deities and yet wanted to be out there for worship by the lay people, it would be in your best interest to keep your appearance a bit more hush hush,” The Doctor explained.

“Right….now a translation please?”

“Erus is hiding in plain sight, using a perception filter to keep his appearance away from those who would harm him.”

Before David had a change to reply The Doctor made for the door, “time to get a gander at the mysterious Erus.”

“Every time you say that something intercepts us,” David sighed, “it’s like the fates don’t want us to catch up to him.”

“Exactly!” The Doctor grinned, “come on!”

_ \----- _

“They approach my lord!” the kneeling spy at Erus’ feet declared.

Erus smiled, a rare sight, “good, good,” he murmured, “this is beyond delicious!” he gestured for the captain of the temple guards to approach, and whispered something in his ear. Then he stood up, waving off the spy, who hastily left the throne room.

The captain returned with the rest of the guards. “We must make our soon-to-be-guests feel welcome!” Erus laughed, as the cart bearing a big blue phone box was hauled into the room by a team of slaves, “reunions can be so touching!”

Erus dashed over to one of the mirrors trying to assess if he looked regal enough to greet the arrivals. His robes were crimson velvet, shot through with gold threads, mirrors and small pearls dotted the front and sides. The crown of laurels was adorned with bright shells and on his feet were sandals so new that the leather was un-seamed and still crackled as he moved.

He adjusted the wreath on his head and picked up a sceptre holding it aloft with a flourish, “no,” he decided, “that’s a bit too flash,” so he set it down again. Instead he chose a short sword and sheath from the armaments store and strapped it on. Then with one last look in the mirror he went back to the throne, and arranged himself in what he hoped was a regal and imposing manner, impatient for the reveal.

 


	11. Chapter 11

They finally approached the Temple of Erus. The Doctor strode on like nothing had happened whilst David kept an eye out for goddesses on the warpath, mythical creatures and whatever else seemed to keep getting in their way of reaching their destination. The Temple was not finished quite yet, the main components were all in place but it was obvious it was being expanded and decorated still. Only some of the columns were in place, the rest of the front had scaffolding around it and wooden beams stood in for the missing pieces.

The columns that were there were rich marble with long grooves carved into them. David couldn’t remember what style of column they represented, and he briefly regretted not paying better attention in history when he had been in school. Each column had elaborate carvings around the base, showing Erus in his many poses. The one that caught David’s eye was a scene representing Erus quite clearly slaying a representation of The Doctor.

“I have the feeling we aren’t going to be welcomed with open arms,” David pointed at the carving.

The Doctor pulled out his glasses, and bent down to look at the column’s base, “but very artistic, nice!” he ran his fingers along the carving.

“It doesn’t bother you that this shows Erus….” David squinted, “wait, I recognise that face! That ridiculous ponytail and those mismatched eyes! Erus is…”

The Doctor jogged up the steps and flung open the door of the temple and peered inside, “The Master,” he completed David’s sentence for him.

"Ta da!" The Master beamed at them from his throne as they strode towards him, “welcome to my humble abode!” he chortled.

The Doctor looked at him, “fancy!” he looked around at the ornate décor and then back at The Master, “nice outfit.”

The Master stood up and twirled around, “functional as well as decorative,” he made a sweeping gesture at the long robe. The Doctor pinched a bit of the velvet in his fingers and felt the material with a low whistle of appreciation.

David snorted. The Master rounded on him, “what’s so funny?”

“I am just wondering what window you stole those curtains from, I’d bet it was a French bawdy house?” David snickered.

The Master turned bright red, “I’ll have you know that this velvet was hand woven expressly for me, from the finest silk!”

“By someone who had their taste surgically removed or were they blind?” David shot back with a grin.

“Says the man who wears cartoon tshirts,” The Master scoffed, “although that outfit you have on now really shows off your spindly hairy legs a treat.”

“At least I don’t glow in the dark,” David countered.

“You wouldn’t recognise class if it came up and bit you!” The Master retorted.

“And you think you do?” David laughed.

The Doctor watched the two of them bantering back and forth like someone with front row seats at Wimbledon. Finally when they paused for breath he stepped in, “anyway! How did you escape from The Shadow Proclamation?”

The Master blinked at the sudden change of subject, confused for a moment, then he regained his composure, “I didn’t escape, per se.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” The Doctor asked, his eyebrow raised.

“I convinced them with great persuasion and tact on my part, that it was in their best financial interest to release me ahead of schedule,” The Master rubbed his forefinger and thumb together.

“You bribed them?” David asked.

“To put it crudely,” The Master sniffed. Then turning to The Doctor he grumbled, “you really should keep your pets on a leash or a muzzle.”

David chose to ignore that comment much to The Master’s chagrin and The Doctor’s amusement.

“So you ‘persuaded’ some guards and got yourself established in Ancient Rome as a god?” The Doctor mused, “not completely out of character for you, but what I don’t get is how we got into the pantheon?”

“Ah, Medicus and Comitis!” The Master laughed, “I figured you’d track me down and this was my early warning system. Put you two up as minor gods, in opposition to me, and my spies told to look out for you…”

“Clever,” The Doctor nodded appreciatively, “you always were intelligent, too bad you’ve got a head full of bad wiring, or you could really do a lot of good with your smarts.”

The Master winced at that last comment, “what you call ‘good’ is just another word for servitude. I choose to serve myself.”

“Now that I’d like to see, preferably with an apple stuck in your mouth,” David offered.

The Master lunged for David, his hands reaching for his neck but The Doctor casually grabbed him by the back of his robe, stopping him, “now, now, none of that,” he chided, “we need to undo the damage you’ve caused,” he looked at The Master levelly, “and get history back on track. Then it’s back to The Shadow Proclamation for you.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” The Master hissed. Then he gave a loud whistle and the sound of boot steps marching down one of the long corridors rang off the walls.

Before they could react, David and The Doctor were surrounded on all sides by armoured men with long bows and others with swords drawn.

“Now what?” David asked eyeing the guards.

“Working on it!” The Doctor glanced around the room.

The Master got in very close to David, putting one hand on his shoulder, “now you will pay for your insolence,” he grinned widely, “say goodbye to Medicus, my dear little Comitis.”

Then leaning back he called, “guards! Take him away!”

The Doctor tried to lunge for David as the guards grabbed him and started to drag him from the room but the guards holding him were merciless in their grip on his arms.

The Master watched on with a cold smile, and once they were out of sight turned to The Doctor, “now then, what to do with you?”


	12. Chapter 12

David found himself unceremoniously dumped in a dank holding cell. At first the darkness made it hard to see anything but as his eyes adjust he realised he was not alone. Curled up against one wall was a woman clad in an ornate dress.  
She regarded him with interest for a moment, "you're Comitis?" she croaked, her voice a bit rusty from disuse.

"Right, but you can call me David," he smiled at her, "how long have you been down here?"

She shrugged, "Erus is a temperamental god in the vein of the old school gods. He was displeased with me."

David wanted to explain that Erus was not really a god, but thought it was best to leave that subject for another time, "is there a way out of here?" he asked.

She looked around with disinterest, "I'm sure there is, but I'm a mere mortal, not a god like you. If I tried to escape I would bring the wrath of the heavens down upon me."

"You're safe from the heavens I promise you, I'll put in good word OK?" David assured her, "but in the meanwhile if you could help me get out of here...."

She seemed to weigh her options then rose to her feet, "I was brought in through that door, you came in that one. So there's at least two ways in."

"Those doors are bound to be locked and maybe even heavily guarded," David mused, "and I don't see any windows...."

They fell silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Then David turned to the woman, "I'm sorry I didn't ask, what's your name?"

The woman looked surprised but recovered immediately, "I'm Annia. I am, I mean I was, Erus' high priestess, until fairly recently."

"How did you wind up down here?" David asked.

"I displeased him," she sighed, "by presuming too much, he is a mighty but not benevolent god."

"Tell me about it," David grumbled, "he's a massively nasty piece of work."

This comment seemed to break the ice with Annia, she laughed loudly and by the time she stopped she had tears streaming from her eyes, "I don't suppose you need a high priestess for your temple? I don't know about Medicus, but if he's anything like you I think I could easily switch allegiances."

"I think there is one, can you co-rule or whatever it is you do?" David smiled at her, "to be honest this whole worshipping thing is a bit weird to me, but if you want a change of scenery you are most welcome!"

"I thought all gods were due worship?" Annia frowned in confusion.

"I'm fairly new to the whole god thing," David replied distractedly as he examined one of the walls, "do you have anything small and sharp on you?"

Annia removed a long hair pin from the back of her elaborate braid, and handed it to him, "will this do?"

He took it from her, "perfect thanks!" then he slid it into a crack in the wall, "it seems to be a loose panel or something, it's been partially filled in by dirt but if I can clear that out it may budge."

Annia pulled another hair pin out and joined David in his efforts to free the panel.

\-----  
The Master had his temple guard secure The Doctor to one of the towering columns. Once he was sure his fellow Time Lord was unable to get free he circled him tauntingly, "I've waited for this for ages, you are powerless and under my control."

"You wish," The Doctor snorted.

The Master's gloating smile slipped a bit, "you're tied up like a Christmas goose, your precious mongrel is in my dungeon and I have the upper hand. Doesn't that bother you?"

"If by bother you mean, temporarily inconvenienced, then yes I'll grant you that," The Doctor agreed, "but if you mean totally defeated, surely you know me better than that?"

"I have your ridiculous screwdriver, your pet human cross, and you helpless, whatever do you think you will be able to do?" The Master sneered.

The Doctor's face grew still, "you will never win, you don't seem to be able to understand that. You have one of the most brilliant minds in the known universe and perhaps even beyond that, but you are flawed. You can't see the forest for the trees, you just see what you want to see and disregard the rest."

The Master turned an alarming red at The Doctor's words, he whipped around and delivered a back handed slap that was so hard that it rang throughout the temple. The welt his hand made stood out on The Doctor's cheek, but the Time Lord's expression didn't change.

"You bore me," The Master shrugged off his fury like one would remove an overcoat, "your sanctimonious attitude reminds me why Gallifrey was never big enough for the likes of me."

With that he turned to his guards, "if he tries anything kill him."

The guards looked at each other in horror, even if it were possible to kill a god, what ruin would that bring to their families? But they quickly bowed at Erus' as he passed by them.

The Doctor smiled at The Master's retreating form, "bad move," he whispered shaking his head slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Unbeknownst to those inside the temple a sizeable crowd was gathering outside. The entourage that had followed The Doctor and David from temple row had passed on by word of mouth the goings on. They had watched the encounters with Athena and Vesta and knowing the rivalry between Erus at the Twins, they had anticipated a show down of epic proportions.

Some of the more adventurous and bold amongst them had formed make shift ladders from old packing crates and other rubbish, to peek into the windows. One man saw Erus confine and abuse Medicus and relayed back that information to the rest..

The followers of Medicus and Comitis were not pleased. Their gods deserved mead and peeled grapes, not abuse, especially not from an upstart like Erus.

The square was abuzz, from the opinions being offered it was clear that Erus' worshippers were far flung and not very vocal. Some even talked of praying to the high gods to bring ruin on this temple.

Athena was just waking up from a debauched sleep when one of her minions approached with news of the goings on. She instantly threw off her languor and dressed in her best battle gear. The Doctor, she knew, would not be happy with her coming in sword swinging, but he didn't always know best, she smiled sadly.

She climbed aboard her waiting chariot and wondered if she should round up some of the others, she knew Vesta still had her heart on her sleeve for The Doctor. Maybe since there were now two in her world with the same face they could each take one? That made her smile. Vesta had such a reputation as a goody two shoes, at least among the mundanes. If they only knew, Athena chuckled deep in her throat.

Stopping in front of Vesta's temple Athena took a sack of wine from the chariot and went in, knowing what she planned to do, if she wanted to talk Vesta into joining her, a little liquid persuasion might be in order

\-----

Deciding that the work of freeing the panel using just two hair pins was taking too long Annia dropped to her knees and using just her hands dug out the dirt at the base.

David bent to help but Annia stopped him, "you keep working on the sides, my lord," she gestured.

Trying not to wince at being addressed that way David redoubled his efforts to work the panel loose. It seemed like they were getting nowhere and David was about to rethink their strategy when the panel swung open with a muted creek.

Instead of more dirt or even sunlight coming from the opening, what the door opened to reveal was a long, dark passage way. The walls were thick with spider webs, and the dank smell assaulted David's nose making him sneeze a few times.

Annia stepped into the passage but froze in horror as she spied something at the far end, "we can't go through here," she whispered.

David looked at her in surprise, "why not?"

She pointed, "this is a burial vault, it's sacred ground! We will be risking the wrath of Pluto himself if we violate this chamber!"

"I promise I'll put in a good word with him," David assured her, half wondering if Pluto was from the planet of the same name or someplace else.

Annia seemed to not be terribly reassured, but weighing her options it seemed best to not anger the god nearest to her now, and hope the distant gods would forgive her.

They proceeded into the dark tunnel in silence until David turned to Annia, "are you sure this is just for the dead?" he asked halting their forward progress.

She nodded, "yes, why do you ask?"

"Either this place has over sized rats, and that is not a really comforting image by the way, or we're not alone down here," he explained.

As if to confirm David's statement the sound of something approaching rang through the passageway. Due to the acoustics it was impossible to determine if it was animal or human or really how many were making their way towards them.

"Can't we just go back to the dungeon?" Annia's voice was tight with fear.

"It sounds like it's coming from all sides," David turned around in a circle, "we're surrounded."

The tunnel was filled activity. Unseen thing were announcing their arrival by pounding footsteps and long shadows seemed to reach out of the half light towards them. Annia grabbed onto David's arm so hard he winced, knowing her fingers would leave a mark.

Then a loud clang was heard and the all the light faded in an instant. Leaving them to face the approachers in the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

The Master called for his temple guards to bring the real prize, the TARDIS, into the room to show The Doctor. To his dismay his fellow Time Lord only laughed, “it’s not like you can do anything with her,” The Doctor shrugged, “the controls are isomorphically locked, and you don’t have a key.”

Not willing to admit he hadn’t thought that through all the way The Master quickly recovered, “but you forget the geography around here. Perhaps I can’t use that outmoded heap of junk you are so in love with,” he laughed humourlessly, “but I can chuck it down a volcano. Then it would be no use to you either.”

That got the desired reaction. The Doctor’s eyes grew wide and he paled a bit. Taking a hard swallow he changed tactics, “what is it you really want?” he almost whispered, “I can’t imagine you finding minor god-hood a long term distraction.”

“Oh, but my dear Doctor, or should I say Medicus?” The Master snorted, “I don’t plan to stay ‘minor’ at all. I plan to unseat Jupiter himself, and then ban the other gods and become the only ruler of the heavens!”

“You just think you can waltz in here and shake up a well established pantheon?” The Doctor asked, “that’s quite arrogant even for you!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” The Master chuckled, “you keep giving those grubby little apes that are not very far from walking on all fours too much credit for intelligence. Humans are stupid, they’ll believe whatever you tell them.”

“Even if that were true, and I don’t think it is,” The Doctor countered, “are you so wrapped up in yourself that you haven’t noticed the varied origins of the already established gods and goddesses?”

This brought a frown to The Master’s face, “I don’t catch your meaning.”

“We aren’t the only ‘visitors’ here,” The Doctor explained, “look around you; this is a haven for the displaced and refugees from all sorts of worlds, not just this one.”

This seem to rattle The Master, but only for a moment, “they can’t be superior to a Time Lord,” he waved his hands dismissively, “they may be slightly harder to displace but not impossible.”

“It is amazing how hypocritical you are,” The Doctor stared into The Master’s eyes unflinchingly.

The Master dropped all pretence of joviality and whirled on The Doctor, grabbing him hard by the hair, yanking him in close, “what is that supposed to mean?”

The Doctor’s voice was calm, quiet but unmistakably unshaken by The Master’s tight grip on him, “you pick and choose what you think a Time Lord is; like a scavenger sifts through a refuse bin. One minute the Time Lords are ancient dusty, sticks-in-the-mud the next they’re superior to everything the known and unknown universe has to offer. You only believe the qualities you possess to be the best of the race, anything you’ve discarded or ignored is held up as a flaw, something to be regarded with disdain.”

“Oh and I supposed you are a paragon of all that is good and right?”

“No, and I never claimed I was,” The Doctor sighed.

This seemed to surprise The Master, he loosened his grip and stepped back, giving his fellow Time Lord a slow once over, “you would think after nine hundred years you would cease to amaze me…” he marvelled, “but the bottom line is; I have you, I have your TARDIS, I have your pet mongrel and I am poised to become the supreme being in this little backwater.”

“Small minds, small goals,” The Doctor murmured.

The Master pulled his hand back like he was going to deliver another blow, but his hand froze mid swing, “you’re deliberately trying to provoke me, but why?” he got in very close, “do you enjoy the rough stuff this time round?” he cooed.

But before The Doctor could reply the penny dropped, “you’re stalling for time!” The Master shouted with realisation, “it won’t work. My guards are on their way down to the dungeon as we speak, a public execution will be held in front of the temple at sun set. I plan to get rid of dear sweet Comitis and you will be an honoured guest, front row seats.”

\------

Out of the dark a hand grabbed Annia, by the waist while another clapped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Another pair of hands performed the same actions on David. Then the tunnel was lit by the bright light of burning torches.

After adjusting to the new-found brightness David saw the person holding Annia was Vesta, and turning in his captor’s arms he saw Athena smiling at him, “is it OK to remove my hand now?” she laughed. He nodded at she let him go.

Athena stepped back, “is she safe?” she gestured at Annia.

“I can vouch for her,” David assured her.

Annia’s eyes were wide with fear, she looked at the three divine beings standing in front of her and her knees went weak. She quickly dropped into a low bow, “I am humbled by your presence…” she started, but Athena stopped her.

“You can kiss up to me later,” she laughed, “I accept bribes in wine. Speaking of,” she touched her belt and then offered up a sack of wine to all assembled, “want some?” 

Vesta grabbed for it, “I think I could use a top up,” she slurred. 

Athena rolled her eyes but handed it over, “amateur,” she snorted, then snatched the sack from Vesta and took a deep swig herself. “Anyone else?” she looked at David and Annia, when both declined she took one more drink and put it back.

“We’re just waiting for a few more reinforcements before storming the main room,” Athena explained wiping her hand across her mouth.

“Who else is coming?” David asked trying to see down the darkened corridor.

“Mars, and Mercury, for sure, and I asked them to bring along anyone they think would be useful,” she smiled, unsheathing her sword, “I haven’t been a real battle in ages, this will be fun!”


	15. Chapter 15

Watching Athena and Vesta stumbling along, armed to the teeth, made David a bit nervous. Not that he was ungrateful for their help, but his gut feeling was that weapons and alcohol were not a great combination. Vesta kept raising her knife at the flickering shadows caused by the torches, so he decided to give her some space.

Annia seemed similarly inclined, as she eyed the goddesses warily. The more she was around them the less she felt she understood the divine beings, they were a puzzle to be sure. 

Athena dropped back and put her arm around David’s shoulder, “so….” she started, exhaling alcohol fumes into his face, “are you in a relationship? You’re kinda cute…” she squeezed him in tighter at that.

Eyeing the sword strapped to her side and the various other weapons she had David didn’t want to offend Athena, “thanks.”

Then she smiled seductively, “you ever made it with a goddess?” she cooed running her hands over David’s chest, “it’s truly heavenly.”

David cleared his throat, then he quickly changed the subject, “what’s the plan of attack?”

“Good question,” Athena paused, taking another swig of wine, “I think the best strategy is to go in there weapons blazing…oh damn. I forgot the times; the local technology can be so frustrating at times! OK go in there swords swinging and make Erus soil his tunic.”

“The Master, sorry, Erus, doesn’t scare that easily,” David countered, “and I’m sure he won’t be completely helpless or alone.”

“Then, rethinking this, perhaps our best bet is to make sure all the exits are covered then get him isolated and give him reasons to reconsider,” Athena offered.

“Slice off his head!” Vesta roared, as she staggered forward.

“Maybe she should switch to water,” David suggested watching Vesta trip over her own two feet.

“More for me,” Athena giggled.

\-----

The Doctor’s ears were beginning to ache. Now that The Master had a captive audience, in every sense of the word, he was holding forth on any and every subject that popped into his head. The Doctor wished there was an equivalent of respiratory by pass for his hearing.

The Master was pacing back and forth, current subject matter was how narrow minded he believed The Doctor to be, “….you could rule with me, two Time Lords sitting in the nexus of the universe, holding the strings of the inferior races, controlling history itself…”

The Doctor didn’t bother to stifle a yawn at this, “blah, blah, blah,” he intoned once he could speak again, “you sound like a broken record!”

“Don’t you ever gaze upon this puny world and know you could do better?” The Master stopped his pacing to stand right in front of The Doctor.

“Logopolis,” The Doctor breathed.

This made The Master go white with rage, “you’ll never let me live that one down will you? It’s OK for you to make mistakes and I don’t throw them in your face!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “I swear if you would just listen to yourself, you’d hear how ridiculous you sound. One second you tell me nothing I say or think matters; next you’re having a complete hissy fit because I don’t agree with you! Do you really need my approval?”

At that he stopped. Realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks, “oh,” The Doctor sighed, “that’s what this is all about, isn’t it?”

The Master looked at him with a curious mixture of longing and incredulousness. He tried for a disdainful sneer but it froze on his face. Finally he sputtered, “don’t be ridiculous!” he snapped.

“But it’s true,” The Doctor continued, his voice soft, “you don’t have to be a big powerful bully…”

“Shut up!” The Master yelled just centimetres from the other’s face, “or I will have your mouth sewn shut!”

Just as that threat hung in the air the doors on either side of the great room burst open, The Master whirled around to see swords raised high and many sets of eyes gleaming with blood lust focused on him.

“Chop his legs off!” Vesta roared as she lost her footing and fell with a thump to the ground.

“Yay,” The Doctor declared sarcastically, watching Vesta struggle to stand, “the cavalry has arrived. I’m saved.”

Vesta staggered over to him, planted a wet kiss on his lips, “miss me sweetie?”

Athena gave a war cry and before the smirk at The Doctor’s predicament had left his lips, The Master found himself completely surrounded.


	16. Chapter 16

Not willing to sit out the excitement the crowd that had gathered outside the temple now rushed in through the doors. Some of the more militant of them took arms with Athena and her crew. The Master swallowed hard as he realised that his time among the divine was coming to a rather nasty end.

"Let's be reasonable," he held his hands up as Vesta jabbed her knife at him, "I'm sure this is all a massive misunderstanding."

Athena smiled at him, "let me see if I can clarify then. You are a petty little being who sought to horn in on our world and then usurp us all in an attempt to get yourself set as the most supreme of the gods."

She winked at The Doctor over The Master's shoulder, and turned back to face the man in front of her, "did I miss anything?"

"Don't forget terrorizing the humans he sought to rule over," David offered.

"Oh yes, thanks," Athena nodded at him, "and you abused your followers."

The Master snorted at that last bit, "so what? They're only humans, just one step up from sheep."

“If that’s true then why are you so keen to be their shepherd?” Athena shot back.

"That is seriously flocked up,” David joked, earning a glare from The Master and a giggle from Vesta who was still hanging on the bound Doctor like a second skin.

“We can make a deal,” The Master’s voice was slick as olive oil, and he turned his charm up on high, “if I promise to just stay a minor god, with just this temple and my existing followers and live out a humble existence, I think we could all live together in harmony.”

The Doctor took in a sharp breath like he wanted to comment but Vesta chose that moment to squeeze him in a hug so tight the only sound that came out was reminiscent of a deflating bag pipe.

The Master and Athena looked at David expectantly, then he realised he had missed his cue; they both expected him to say something in response to The Master’s claims. The air was almost heavy with anticipation so thinking quickly he commented, “and the minute anyone lets their guard down you’ll be back to your normal scheming.”

This seemed to satisfy them and they turned back to face one another. David breathed a sigh of relief he was glad his ad-libbing skills were not too rusty.

A man in a very elaborate outfit with an impressive helmet approached, “I say we take him to the The Colosseum and see how well he can charm the lions.”

Athena smiled menacingly, “I like that Mars, but I think that perhaps something a bit more hands on is in order!”

“Rip his arms off!” Vesta crowed, “and beat him to death with the stumps!”

“I think you should stick to matters you know something about,” Athena grimaced at Vesta, then leaning in close to David she whispered, “who knew she was a mean drunk?” She mimed tipping a glass back.

Some of the milling crowd got into a shoving match. The Erus supporters and those not similarly inclined had gotten into some of the ceremonial wine and were expressing their differences. The voices grew louder and all manner of weapons were being brought out.

The din grew to ear splitting proportions and so distracted the rest of the room that no one seemed to notice The Master making for the door. David spotted him and called out, “stop him! He’s getting away!”

The Master glanced back at this and saw a wave of humanity and assorted deities hot on his heel. He regretted wearing the slippery leather sandals now, as he scrabbled to gain purchase on the slick marble flooring and then sandy soil outside the temple

David glanced at The Doctor, now Vesta free as she had joined in the pursuit, instead of looking concerned the Time Lord was all smiles.

“Care to let me in on the joke?” David asked him.

“Fox to the hounds,” The Doctor laughed, “but enough about him, for a bit, I don’t mean to be demanding but I could really use some help getting untied. I think I’ve lost the feeling in my fingers.”

“Oh sorry,” David quickly set about untying him.

Once The Doctor was freed he went over to the fountain in the middle of the room and splashed water on his face, wiping the wet off with his sleeve and then sat down on the rim. David sat down next to him, “fox to the hounds?”

“Ah, well,” The Doctor grinned, “he’s not stupid; the odds of him single handedly fighting off a hoard are pretty slim.”

“Right…and?” David prompted.

“Once his identity was revealed, it was only a matter of time before someone, anxious to get the reward on his head for recapture by The Shadow Proclamation, would let them know where he was,” The Doctor gestured at the doors.

“So he’s not escaping he’s been chased towards them?”

The Doctor nodded sadly, “yup.”

“And you’re going to allow that?” David asked, looking into The Doctor’s troubled eyes.

“Nothing for me to allow or disallow, he made a deal with The Shadow Architect, he was supposed to stay gaoled for a prearranged time and then I’d get him out. He broke that agreement,” The Doctor explained softly, “he needs to live up to his end of the bargain.”

“What about his worshippers?”

“I think it’ll be an out of sight, out of mind thing,” The Doctor stood up with a grunt, “I’m pretty sure they’ll find someone else to latch onto.”

“What about Medicus and Comitis?” David laughed.

“Oh…” The Doctor breathed, “I’d forgotten about us!”

“Can you resign god-hood?” David wondered.

“Guess we’ll find out!” The Doctor laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

The scene that greeted them outside the temple was pure chaos; the crowd was calling for Erus’ immediate execution for being a false god. In the centre of it a tall imposing man with a long flowing beard stood holding The Master off the ground but the scruff of his neck. The Master’s feet were dangling in mid-air as he kicked, threatened and cajoled all in rapid succession, demanding to be let down.

“Jupiter?” David asked.

The Doctor nodded and carefully winding his way through the hoard he approached the god, “looks like you have your hands full,” he ventured, “so I won’t keep you…”

Jupiter shook The Master so hard the Time Lord’s teeth rattled, “this tiny and pathetic excuse for a sentient being sought to over throw me!” he thundered.

“Yeah…” The Doctor sighed, “he’s prone to that. Not to interrupt your fun or anything but he’s sort of my responsibility.” He gestured at the struggling form in Jupiter’s hands, “when you’re done doing, um whatever it is you are doing, I need to get him off to gaol.”

Jupiter frowned at the strange man in the brown pin striped suit, “I plan to crucify this criminal in the manner befitting his sort.”

The Master attempted to spit in Jupiter’s face but fear had made his mouth dry and he wound up making a sound that was more like a small kitten hissing.

“Tempting as that may be,” The Doctor continued, “I’m afraid he has a prior engagement,” he pointed past the crowd to two figures standing just off to one side, “they’ve come to take him back.”

Jupiter eyed them carefully, they were very pale, dressed in long white robes and had strange red eyes, “who are they?”

“They’re from The Shadow Proclamation,” The Doctor informed them.

“I’d rather be crucified!” The Master interrupted.

“Oh I’m sure,” The Doctor replied, “but we both know that isn’t going to happen.”

“Why should I spare the life of this insolent, overreaching peon?” Jupiter yelled.

In response The Doctor leaned in and whispered something in Jupiter’s ear. The god listened intently then looked at the man in his hands and back at The Doctor, with a strange expression on his face, whispered back, “I thought you were just a legend.”

“Not any more so than you are,” The Doctor smiled, “now then, if you want more sport let him go and see how far he gets before getting captured.”

At that Jupiter feigned losing his grip on The Master’s neck. The moment the Time Lord’s feet touched the ground he was off at a dead run, some of the crowd made to give chase but Jupiter raised a hand to hold them back.

The Master had almost reached the edge of the plaza before the waiting guards snapped a stasis collar around his neck and cuffs on his wrists.

Jupiter roared with laughter as the Time Lord froze in place, and the crowd cheered. The Doctor, conversely, seemed to take no pleasure in his capture. He shook his head sadly and turned back to find David.

At first he had no luck, his hearts leapt in his chest, as he scanned the crowd and David was nowhere to be seen. Then he spied Athena and Vesta, backs to the rest of the masses and obviously arguing about something. He ambled over, “what’s up ladies?”

Athena whirled around, “we are having a bit of a disagreement,” she jabbed a finger at Vesta.

“About what?”

“Since there are two of you now we’re trying to decide which one of us gets you,” Vesta tapped The Doctor on the chest, “and which one of us gets him!” she stepped back to reveal a very distressed looking David plastered against the wall of the temple.

“Ah,” The Doctor bit back a laugh, “well while you two decide I think my friend here,” he took David’s hand and pulled him away from the wall and the two women’s clutches, “looks like he could use some air.”

“Thank you,” David mouthed as The Doctor freed him.

“I think some meditation may be in order,” the Time Lord advised nodding towards to temple door.

Looking puzzled but playing along David followed The Doctor inside, “meditation?” he asked once they were safely out of hearing range.

“Oh yes!” The Doctor replied, and quickly unlocked the TARDIS doors, “step into my prayer booth!” he laughed flinging his arms wide.

“Good idea,” David smiled joining him in the console room.

Athena and Vesta had just worked out a fairly complicated time sharing, or perhaps better put Time Lord sharing agreement when the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS taking off rang through the temple and out to the street. They looked at each other in dismay that quickly turned into a “why The Doctor was such a horrid beast” dual tirade.

_ \----- _

Once they were safely in flight David asked The Doctor, “how much longer does The Master have to stay in gaol?”

“I’m pretty sure that his escape has tacked on more time to his sentence,” The Doctor shrugged, “I’ll get an update, at some point.”

David sat on the jump seat watching the Time Lord fiddle with the controls, “I really need to get back to Earth,” he started.

The Doctor looked up, “you’re not leaving me already are you? We have so much more to do and see!” he looked completely distraught at the thought of being on his own again.

“No, nothing like that,” David assured him quickly, “but I have a movie to shoot, and I really need to get back to do that.”

“Where is it being filmed?”

“Scotland mostly,” David explained.

“I love Scotland! Galgacus was a fun guy, could be a bit rowdy when in his cups, but he could also play the pipe so beautifully it would bring tears to your eyes,” The Doctor smiled wistfully, “and of course the Loch Ness monster, Nessy can be a bit of a tease but she’s generally sweet if you catch her after about noon. Mornings are not her strong point!”

“You’re welcome to come with me,” David offered.

“How would you explain me?” The Doctor puzzled.

“You have that huge wardrobe room, I’m sure you have something in there that you could wear to disguise yourself!”

“True!” The Doctor grinned, “this could be fun!”

“Do you really know Nessy?” David asked.

“Yeah, and if you play your cards right I’ll introduce you!”

“Deal!” David shook his hand, and ran up the ramp to his room to change back into his own clothing.

The Doctor set the coordinates to Earth, a smile of anticipation on his face, trying to ignore the little niggle of worry that had been gnawing at him since they had left Rome. “It’s probably nothing,” he assured himself quietly.

 


End file.
